My Life as a Rebel
by Agent York FTW
Summary: Sabine Wren aka the artist finds people from the attack on her family when she was 5 years old causing her to go to an imperial camp. now she is a rebel and is ready to destroy the empire. this story shows the path she takes to get to that goal. SPOILERS: if you didn't see the last episode of season one know that there is a part from that episode. hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay so this is the first chapter of my rebels story and I hope this is good. This will be in Sabine's P.O.V. I think that there should be some story about her so I thought I would write this. Me being my odd fanboy that I am I love writing about my favorite female characters. Anyway on with the story. This takes off at the end of season one. SPOILER ALERT.**

Chapter 1

"So what happens now?" Ezra says. I still can't believe this is Fulcrum. The person Hera kept a secret from me is right in front of me.

"I don't know. One chapter has closed for you Ezra Bridger. Today is a new day, a new beginning."

"Well I guess we wait for the next orders."

"Says you I don't think I can wait with other rebel cells out there fighting." I say I can tell by the looks I get that this is the reason the keep such things from me.

"Sabine you need to be patient." I roll my eyes at Hera and then look at Ahsoka.

"Well she is right. I don't think we should wait until we get word from other cells." I smile to myself when I realize that Fulcrum is on my side.

"So what do you want us to do?" I look at Zeb and he just looks back at me. Did I just hear Kanan say that?

"Well that's up to you. I can't control what you do with your team. I can only help when it's needed."

"Well then let's find something to do."

"Thank you Ezra. At least some people are on my side, Hera."

"Fine we will find something to do." All of a sudden we hear something coming from the communicator.

"Blue leader to command. I repeat blue leader to command. Blast come in command."

"Command here what is it Blue Leader?"

"I need to boards or I will be nothing but space trash." When I hear that voice I know I know the person, but I can't put a name to that voice.

"What is the damage?"

"I lost engine 2 and my left wing is shot. Also I'm flying blind without my navigator."

"Okay I'm sending a beacon to your transmitter."

"Thank you command. Blue Leader out." We all look at Ahsoka for a while before she realizes we are looking at her.

"Oh right. Well that was my second in command. He was supposed to cover us from behind but his squad fell when leaving the planet's surface we thought he was dead."

We see the man walk through the door and he is wearing a helmet so we can't see his face.

"Well that was fun."

"I bet is there any more of your squad left alive?"

"Me and Thatch but that's it." I can tell the others are wary of this new guy but I feel ike I know him.

"Where is he?"

"Thatch is on Organa's ship." Everyone seems confused now. I look around and only Ahsoka understands who he is talking about.

"Oh I see."

"Yeah." He looks around and stops on me. I swear he is either checking me out or is trying to see if he knows me.

"Well this is the crew of the Ghost. Hera, the ship's captain. Kanan, the leader, and Ezra his padawan. Chopper the navigator, Zeb, the last of the Lassats, and Sabine, the Artist." He just looks at me for a while.

"Yes I know. You don't remember me do you Sabine?" I look at him and try to remember him but it is really hard.

"I'm sorry I can't. Should I?" He sighs and just looks at me even though I still can't see his face.

"No I didn't think you would. The empire did a number on your memory." I just stand there for a moment.

"How do you know that my family was attacked by the empire?" He reaches for his helmet and I finally realize who he is.

"Kyle. It's you." He chuckles at me and just looks at me. Everyone is surprised to see I know this person. I can't believe my eyes that he is standing in front of me.

"Yeah it is. Took you long enough to realize who I was." I just shake my head at him.

"Listen you've been off my radar for a long time, Kyle. Also you weren't there when the family was attacked."

"Where exactly do you think I was?"

"I didn't know I was five years-old for crying out loud." He laughs and hugs me.

"I was in the rebellion, and now so are you." I look at Kanan when he chokes on whatever was in his mouth.

"Wait what?" I give Kanan a look and he just stares at Kyle.

"Well you are rebels and we could use you in the rebel alliance."

"Listen kid we are rebels but we are not part of an alliance." Just then Hera puts a hand on Kanan's shoulder.

"Actually Kanan, we are. We just were cut off from the rest." He rips his shoulder from Hera's grip and looks at me and Ezra.

"What do you two want to do." Ezra looks at me and just shrugs.

"Well we could use the help and the ammunition. I think we should join them. What about you, Ezra?" I look at him hoping to get Kanan's attention off of me.

"Well I don't know I mean we were doing okay before."

"Yeah but that is only okay. Me and Chopper both believe we should join them."

"Fine do what you want." Kanan just walks away and Hera follows. After they leave the tension doesn't leave for a while.

"It's okay he will get used to it." Ahsoka says. I just walk to my room and leave everyone alone.

 **A/N okay so that's the first chapter of the rebels fanfic. Thanks for the support and thanks to my editor for reading this for me yet again. I would be lost without her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay so I started a horror fic and every time I post for this story I will post for that story since when I write other stories I get Ideas for new ones so that will show my progress with both stories. I want to give a shout to Firehawk720 because we both love Sabine as a character. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 2

I sit in my room wondering if this is all my fault. If I wasn't here then the ghost wouldn't be here and Kanan wouldn't be mad at everyone on this ship. I doubt they would care if I was gone. _'Maybe I should just leave. I'm sure if I stay I'll do more harm then good. So I guess I'll just leave.'_ I get ready to pack my stuff but I'm cut off when Ezra knocks on my door.

"Sabine, are you okay?" I shove my bag under my bunk and open the door.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure I heard you crying when you left." I look at him in surprise. _'How did he hear me cry? Even Kanan can't hear me cry.'_

"You heard me cry?" He nods and I pull him into the room. I look around before shutting the door and locking it.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda scared."

"Who else heard?" He looks at me with a confused look.

"Why?"

"Please Ezra tell me who else heard." He looks at me and his expression changes when he sees I'm about to cry again.

"It was just me and Zeb. We were the only ones to see you leave."

"Okay good."

"Why does it matter?" I look at him not sure if I should tell him or not. After a while I decide to tell him.

"Okay listen when I was five my family was attacked by the empire. Back then I used to cry a lot. Then I went to an empire "school" and there if you cry they make sure you never do. They were strict. I try not to cry anymore because I know Hera and Kanan are strict and I'm afraid they will do what the empire did to me if I'm caught crying. I know that Zeb might..."

"Let me stop you there Sabine." he interupts. "Hera thinks of you as a daughter, and Kanan cares about everyone on our team. Whatever the empire did to you won't happen here."

"Thanks Ezra but still I make it my job not to cry." He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks at me.

"If you ever want to talk about this I'm always here." I wipe the tear off my cheek and stand up.

"Thank you."

I hug Ezra and then feel like I'm going to cry. Ezra must have caught on because he pulls away and get my attention on my painting.

"So that picture you put in Zeb's and my room..."

"What about it?" He looks a little nervous so I decide to have a little fun with him. Since he is sitting down I star getting closer to him he starts leaning back until he can't move anymore and the chair starts to tilt back. I catch the chair before it falls and lean in real close to him until our faces are almost touching. "I don't have all day Ezra."

"Right." I giggle as I hear him gulp. "Well Zeb kinda smashed it when the ship took that huge turn." To mess with him I let the chair fall and then Kyle walks into the room.

"Hey Sabine. Woah what are you doing?" I turn around and look at Kyle and walk up to him.

"The same thing I did to you all those years ago." I see the fear in his eyes and he backs up.

"Okay well I just wanted to check up on you and now I'm going to go help Ahsoka so yeah um goodbye." He runs down the hall and I just laugh

I turn back to Ezra who is trying to get up.

"Did I say you could get up yet?" He looks at me and then grins a little.

"Yes?" I walk up to him and help him up. "Sabine can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I walk over to my bed and he follows. I pat the area next to me so he will sit down.

"Who is that guy?" He looks at me and I look confused. He points to the door and then I get ti.

"Oh you mean Kyle. Yeah he's just my cousin. He left before the empire came and attacked my town. I think he was still on Mandilore."

"Oh ok." Then I get an idea. I really do like Ezra but I always love to make him think I don't.

"Why were you jealous?"

"What? No way." He looks at me with that smile and my heart melts. _'Might as well do this now since I'll be leaving the crew soon.'_

"Good because if you were I wouldn't do this." I lean in and kiss Ezra on the lips. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and I wrap mine around his neck. I feel his hand run down my hair and back. _'I wish I did this earlier so I could have continued. Alright I should probably stop but I don't want to. Now I can't breathe okay time to breathe.'_ I pull off and try to get some air in my lungs and I can see he is doing the same.

"Wow. Just wow. I thought you didn't like me."

"At first no I didn't, but the more missions we went on the more I started to like you. You make me laugh, and you always cheer me up."

"Well good now I'm sure Chopper is in trouble and I want to be there to see it." I smile at him and shake my head.

"Fine but before you go..." I kiss him again and let him go. "You might want to hide the fact we did this." He quickly wipes the small amount of makeup off his face.

"Wait since when did you wear makeup?" I giggle and look at him.

"It's been a long time since I started." He just nods and leaves.

I continue packing which isn't hard. I just had to put my gear in a bag. I sneak out of my room and go to the boarding room. I take a ship attached to us and take off _. 'Well this should help the team.'_ I go to sleep after putting the ship in autopilot. I wake up to the comlink beeping rapidly. I press the answer button and respond.

"Hello?"

"Ma'am what is your cargo?"

"Just one person."

"Okay we will scan you to see if you're bugged."

"Okay." I hear them scan and just wait.

"Okay ma'am you are cleared for landing."

"Thank you." 'Ugh I hate those bucket heads.'

I land and get out of the ship and look for a place to stay. The problem will be the bucket heads getting in my way. Well I guess I have to do this now. I see a storm trooper walking and I decide to tell him that I'm no longer a rebel. Before I can get to him another one recognizes me and walks over to me.

"Freeze rebel."

"Listen bucket head. I'm not a rebel anymore."

"Wait what?" I walk up to him and pull him down to my level.

"I'll say this slowly for you. I. Am. Not. A. Rebel!"

"Why did you leave?" I look away from him before answering.

"They didn't want me." He looks at me and then takes off his helmet.

"Wow that's harsh. You know we could use someone with your skills helping keep these streets calm." I look at him and see he is serious.

"I don't know."

"You won't have to wear our armor or be known as a trooper. All you are is a civilian who is helping."

"Well I guess it'll be better than nothing."

"Good well come on kid. Let's go get you set up." We walk to the main imperial outpost and I get worried.

"Sir behind you it's a rebel."

"Relax she isn't a rebel anymore. In fact she'll be helping us now."

"Well then welcome to our team kid."

 **A/N okay well that's a big twist right? Thanks for the help and support. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for this website and the wonderful people who are on it and read my stories. Thanks for everything and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay so that was a big twist. I decided that this could be part of her struggle and so I have her as a friend and helper to the empire. Hopefully she decides to go back but we won't know for sure. Well on with the story.**

Chapter 3

I run across the tops of the buildings trying to catch up to this guy. 'God he is fast. Just slow down will you?' Luckily for me the boys grab him so I can stop.

"Thanks for the help kid."

"Your welcome. Nice job boys you beat your record." They all cheer and I smile at this.

"Come on boys and girl. Lets go back to the prison and throw this guy in it." All of the sudden the man looks at me and scowls.

"You traitor. You speak of freedom but you help the empire." Then the captain interrupts and stops him.

"They didn't want her there so she left. The rebellion left her and they need to be stopped. As do their supporters." We take him to the prison and relax and wait for the call.

"You did good out there kid. Don't listen to them. Most people can't handle the fact that the rebels aren't what they want them to be." I sigh and I look at him.

"I know but it feels like everyone hates me now." He takes off his helmet and I finally see his face.

"I know but that's part of the job. That's part of protecting people. Some will never like the empire. Those are the people we keep an eye on." I nod and look at the ground.

After an hour the alarm goes off and command gives us a sit-rep.

"Okay team we have that small band of rebels going around and trying to get into restricted areas. Let's use our secret weapon and throw them off. I hope you're ready for this kid because this isn't a drill. Now get out there and keep them out or just kill them."

"Let's go guys. You gonna be okay Sabine?" I look at him in shock when he uses my name. Ghost never uses my name.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Alright lets move."

When we get out to the area I see my old team. I look over my shoulder and I see the men ready to attack. Ghost contacts me through my helmet.

"You have the most experience with them, kid. You need to lead the team."

"Okay but you have to follow my orders. Now Fixer, Alpha, you two go up to the roofs. Boss, Sarge, you two get ready to flank them. Ghost, Axel, you two are with me. Stay behind me and everyone wait for my signal. I'm going to confront them." I walk up to the team and look at Ezra. They all look at me and sigh in relief.

"Sabine you're okay." I look at Hera and try to look the same as I did.

"Yeah I'm fine." I immediately wince when I hear the harshness in my voice.

"Sabine where have you been?" I look towards Kanan. I can tell he can sense my anger.

"That doesn't matter now you all need to leave." I see Ezra look at me differently.

"Well okay let's go I guess you can explain on the way."

"No Kanan. I'm not going with you. Now get out of here." Then Kanan and Ezra pull out their lightsabers.

"Sabine don't move. There are two storm troopers behind you." I turn around and face the men. I look back and sigh.

"I know. Let's get this over with." Kanan gets into an attack position and I walk up to Surge.

"Sabine you better have your weapons out or they will shoot you."

"Are we ready kid?" I turn back and the look at Ghost and Axel.

"Yeah but don't hurt the padawan. I want him unscathed."

"Yes ma'am. You need to give the signal." I wave my hand and the rest of the men pop out and surround the others.

"Sabine what is this?" I walk away and I hear Ghost explain.

"She left because you didn't want her there. She came to us and said she would help us. Maybe next time you will treat your allies better. Boss grab the kid and don't hurt him. She wants him alive."

"What about the rest?" I turn around and see Ghost look at me. I nod and he turns around.

"Take them. If they don't let you then waist 'em." I turn around and run to my room before any fighting begins.

I just sit on my makeshift bed and put my head in my hands and just cry. I try to think about everything that happened and I can't believe what I did. I hear footsteps and immediately stop crying and try to hide the fact that I was. Someone knocks at my door and I throw something at the door. Ghost walks in and sees my eyes are red. He walks over to me and I start to back up in fear of what he might do to me.

"Kid don't worry I'm not as strict as they are at the academy. I won't hurt you because you were crying, I just want to know why you were." I sigh in relief and move back to where I was.

"I just... Well it didn't seem right to attack my old friends."

"Well that's normal but you have to try to forget that past. Now why did you want that kid?"

"Well me and him kinda have a thing."

"Really? Our hardened, quick thinking, art loving ally is in love with someone? I can't believe it." I laugh at his attempt to cheer me up, which obviously worked and then I look at him.

"Yeah well believe it. Now where is he?"

"In the holding cell."

"Really you put him there?

"Sorry but we had to put him somewhere."

"Ghost, just take me to him."

When I see Ezra I light up and run to him.

"Ezra!" He looks up and smiles. I hug him and he hugs me back. _'At least he isn't mad at me. Let's hope Kanan isn't at well.'_

"What was that out there?"

"Ezra I..."

"Why are you working with the empire and why did you allow them to attack us?"

"Ezra let me explain. I left for another reason that Ghost didn't tell you. I can't tell you it now all you need to know is that nothing bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey if we are going to do this we better move now." I look at Ghost and nod.

"Right listen Ezra, there will be time to explain on the way. First we need to get the rest of the team. Ghost lead the way." We go down to the prison cell and grab the rest of the team.

"You are so lucky I was in on the plan or else you would have a lot of explaining to do."

"I already do." We go to the back up ship and start leaving.

"Okay so what is going on?"

"There was this plan to gain access to imperial information and I was picked to get it. I needed to seem like I wasn't needed and that I defected to the empire. Ghost was in on it as well. We needed to keep you in the dark to make it more realistic. All of this was a trick. Now we need to get out of here. Ghost take us out of here."

"You got it kid."

 **A/N okay so another plot twist now what will happen next and who is ghost? We'll have to see. Thanks for the support.**


End file.
